A sa place
by LadyLucina
Summary: Depuis la mort de Bianca et la découverte de l'identité de son père, rejeté de tous, Nico ne s'était jamais senti à sa place quelque part. Rated T à cause de certaines scènes violentes.


_**A sa place**_

 **Coucou !**

 **Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de fic, même si je n'ai quasiment rien écrit pour ce fandom. Avec les études de master qui vous déglinguent tellement le cerveau qu'à la fin de votre mémoire, vous vous dites qu'écrire les paroles du générique dans votre conclusion est très cohérent, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps. S'il y a des mastérants ou des futurs mastérants qui me lisent, sachez que je compatis pleinement à votre douleur. XD Et retournez travailler, bande de macaques ! Breeef. Je tiens à signaler que je n'ai pas encore lu** _ **Les Travaux d'Apollon**_ **, je viens à peine de rattraper mon retard dans** _ **Les Héros de l'Olympe**_ **en lisant le dernier tome. Néanmoins, j'adore le personnage de Nico, à un tel point qu'il a réussi à détrôner Percy dans le panthéon de mes persos préférés de l'univers de Rick Riordan. Et j'ai été spoilée sur le couple qu'il formait avec Will Solace, ce qui fait que j'ai lu des fanfics sur eux avant même de lire les livres – je suis une personne logique, ne me jugez pas. Mais comme je ne suis pas – trop – suicidaire, j'ai quand même sollicité l'avis d'une amie qui a lu** _ **Les Travaux d'Apollon**_ **et qui m'a donné son feu vert. =P L'auteur décline toute responsabilité si un monstre vous attaque durant cette lecture.**

 **Enjoy !**

Nico di Angelo, seul dans son bungalow, entendait au loin les cris des pensionnaires excités, sans doute occupés à faire griller des marshmallows autour du feu de camp. N'importe quel jeune de son âge se serait empressé d'y participer, avec une ou deux bières à la clé. Mais l'idée seule d'être entouré d'autant de monde faisait frémir le jeune homme. Il n'aimait pas le contact physique et était dans l'incapacité totale d'interagir correctement avec ses congénères jeune garçon élevé dans la mentalité des années 1940 et fils du dieu des Enfers, il se sentait en décalage constant avec les personnes de son âge. Seule Hazel Levesque, sa sœur tout droit débarquée des Champs d'Asphodèle après une mort au début du siècle pouvait le comprendre. Mais Hazel était d'une extrême gentillesse et, après avoir passé des années à être traitée comme une pestiférée à cause de sa malédiction, elle était bien décidée à profiter de ses nouvelles amitiés ainsi que de son petit ami, Franck Zhang.

En somme, Hazel Levesque était tout ce que Nico di Angelo n'était pas. Il passa une main sur le rebord de la fenêtre et grimaça en soulevant quelques grains de poussière. Le fils d'Hadès n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps dans son bungalow, comme en témoignait la décoration impersonnelle de ce dernier. Des torches émettant des flammes vertes éclairaient de manière lugubre des murs foncés, ornés d'ossements. Dans un coin, se trouvait son lit défait, car Nico était le seul demi-dieu que les harpies de la Colonie craignaient et elles ne trouvaient jamais rien à redire au bazar qu'était son espace de vie. Dans un autre coin, se trouvait un petit autel sur lequel des ossements avaient été déposés, ainsi qu'une petite table d'offrandes, pour que les enfants d'Hadès puissent prier leur père comme il se devait. Autant dire que Nico ne l'avait jamais beaucoup utilisée. Avec ironie, il se rendit compte que même le palais des Enfers paraissait plus accueillant. Il fallait dire que Perséphone redoublait d'efforts pour que sa prison paraisse quelque peu agréable, si on excluait les serviteurs zombies et les fantômes qui n'hésitaient pas à vous renseigner sur l'emplacement des toilettes entre deux tentatives pour vous effrayer. Si vous aviez de la chance, vous tombiez vraiment sur les toilettes et sinon… la compagnie Charon Ferries vous souhaitait la bienvenue dans sa barque misérable.

Mais même au sein du terrible palais des Enfers, paradis des vampires ou des enfants d'Hadès, Nico ne se sentait pas à sa place. La Colonie des Sang-Mêlé commençait à ressembler à un foyer pour lui même après avoir vaincu Cronos, les autres demis-dieux avaient continué à le traiter comme un paria personne ne voulait côtoyer la mort et personne ne voudrait entendre cette souffrance qu'il avait enfouie tout au fond de lui, lorsqu'il avait senti des dizaines de ses camarades mourir. Il avait partagé leurs derniers sentiments – de la terreur, la plupart du temps – et entendu leurs dernières pensées. Certains regrettaient de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à un proche, d'autres pensaient à la personne à laquelle ils ne s'étaient jamais déclarés. Il avait détesté particulièrement ces derniers, qui lui rappelaient qu'il cachait un secret honteux, qu'il avait enterré au plus profond de lui-même. Un secret, qui, pensait-il, contribuait à faire de lui un monstre, comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant d'être un fils d'Hadès, d'avoir provoqué la mort de sa mère par sa propre existence et celle de sa sœur pour un caprice de gamin. On lui avait toujours enseigné que l'homosexualité était un péché, une perversion. Pour Nico, c'était devenu une tare de plus à ajouter à une longue liste.

Il n'avait pas de souvenirs de son enfance, car Alecto les avait plongés, Bianca et lui, dans les eaux du Léthé, leur volant leur vie et leur cachant la mort de leur mère. Pourtant, il lui arrivait de se rappeler de sensations et de parfums l'odeur de pin et de soleil de Maria, sa voix chaude. La chaleur du soleil vénitien sur sa peau. Cette peur qu'il avait toujours ressentie sans en connaître l'origine, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que Zeus avait assassiné sa mère en détruisant leur maison par un éclair. Hadès avait dit qu'il avait fait cela pour les protéger longtemps, la certitude qu'Hadès l'avait seulement utilisé pour venger Maria et être enfin reconnu en faisant de lui l'enfant de la prophétie avait empoisonné son cœur, alimentant une haine contre son père. Il se souvenait que, lors de la bataille contre Cronos, certains demis-dieux avaient simplement regretté de ne pas avoir connu davantage leur parent divin d'autres, qui s'étaient ralliés à Luke Castellan, avaient nourri jusqu'au bout une rancœur tenace à l'égard des dieux et tout particulièrement envers les Olympiens.

 _« La rancune est le défaut fatal des enfants d'Hadès, lui avait révélé Bianca, alors sous les traits d'un spectre. »_

Longtemps, ces paroles l'avaient hanté. Longtemps, il avait cultivé une colère et une souffrance si immenses que même son amie Reyna, préteur de la Légion, en avait été ébranlée, elle qui avait eu sa part d'horreurs durant son enfance. Il sourit à l'évocation du souvenir de son amie : la fille de Bellone cachait, sous ses dehors majestueux et fiers, une jeune fille sensible, qui avait su faire de ses cicatrices une véritable force, se montrant digne de la bénédiction d'Athéna. Athéna, sous sa forme grecque, avait béni une Romaine. Nico éprouvait un profond respect et une affection sincère pour la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas été repoussée par son côté lugubre, qui ne l'avait pas traité de monstre lorsqu'il avait montré la terrible puissance de ses pouvoirs et ses secrets les plus enfouis. Reyna Ramirez – Arellano était une guerrière et un légionnaire et à ce titre, elle n'abandonnait pas un camarade et le jugeait encore moins. Tous deux avaient leur lot de casseroles à traîner et se comprenaient. Bianca exceptée, jamais une autre personne n'avait accepté Nico aussi pleinement. Pas même Percy Jackson, le garçon dont il avait été fou amoureux, amour qui avait été piétiné par Cupidon lui-même. Le fils d'Aphrodite, sans compassion aucune, avait révélé les sentiments de Nico à l'égard du fils de Poséidon, les soumettant au jugement de Jason Grace. Lequel, étonnamment, avait accepté cela sans rien dire, expliquant à Nico que les valeurs qu'on lui avait enseignées étaient dépassées et qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à aimer un garçon.

Le fils d'Hadès était abasourdi, mais il avait gardé la face en menaçant Jason. Le fils de Jupiter, pas impressionné le moins du monde, avait agi en ami. Tourmenté, il avait ruminé cette scène, blessé que Cupidon ait fait si peu cas de ses sentiments, honteux d'avoir été révélé au grand jour de cette façon et surpris que son ami ne soit pas dégoûté, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas affronter cette réalité lui-même. Cupidon l'avait-il soumis à un test, ou était-ce une perfidie divine parmi d'autres ? Sans doute un peu des deux. Au dehors, les cris s'étaient calmés et on n'entendait plus que de joyeuses conversations. Percy s'était certainement éclipsé avec Annabeth. Dieux qu'il avait souffert lorsque l'homme qu'il avait aimé s'était déclaré à sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait pas pleuré il n'était pas de ceux qui expriment si ouvertement leurs sentiments.

Nico avait voulu détester la jeune femme aux yeux gris, mais il n'y arrivait pas, tout simplement parce qu'elle restait la personne intelligente, gentille et quelque peu arrogante qu'elle avait toujours été. Et parce qu'elle rendait Percy heureux, si heureux qu'il affichait toujours un air rêveur lorsqu'il était avec elle, si heureux que, lorsque Héra avait volé ses souvenirs, il se rappelait encore du prénom de sa petite-amie. Et lui les observait, silencieux comme toujours, évitant le plus possible d'être en contact avec ses deux amis. Et, lorsque ce dernier s'avérait être inévitable, il se contentait d'être tacite et lugubre, comme à son habitude. Il s'efforçait juste de surmonter la jalousie qui brûlait dans ses veines et consumait son cœur dès qu'il voyait la chef du bungalow d'Athéna embrasser son petit ami, lui prendre la main et même lui adresser la parole.

Percy n'avait rien vu, ce qui n'était pas étonnant malgré son altruisme, le héros de la guerre contre Cronos était peu observateur. Annabeth, Nico le savait, l'avait percé à jour depuis belle lurette. Mais, en fille de la déesse de la sagesse et de la stratégie, la jeune femme savait que toutes les vérités n'étaient pas bonnes à dire et sans doute lui avait-elle laissé le temps de trancher son débat intérieur. Entre dégoût de lui-même et volonté d'assumer ce qu'il était, car après tout, Hadès lui avait dit qu'il souhaitait son bonheur et Nico ne pouvait être pleinement heureux qu'en s'acceptant. Il était homosexuel. Il était un fils d'Hadès et avait du sang sur les mains. Toutes les nuits, les fantômes de ceux qu'il avait tués revenaient le tourmenter, en particulier Bryce Lawrence. On était bien loin du petit garçon passionné par les pirates et par les figurines Mythomagic, qui avait trouvé Percy génial parce qu'il avait vaincu un Manticore, les sauvant, lui et sa sœur, par la même occasion.

Il revoyait sans cesse le regard empli de terreur du fils d'Orcus. Nico l'avait dépouillé de son identité, de la moindre parcelle de son humanité, non pas parce qu'il menaçait la quête. Le fils d'Hadès n'avait pas du tout pensé à cela lorsque Bryce, tout juste réintégré à la Légion en tant que _probatio_ , avait menacé les trois compagnons. Il avait simplement lu un mélange de folie et de sadisme dans les yeux de son ennemi. Avec horreur, Nico avait compris que le Romain se demandait combien de temps il pourrait faire souffrir Reyna. Si elle crierait. Et si oui, quel nombre de décibels ses cris de douleur pourraient atteindre. Le Roi Fantôme avait entendu suffisamment de récits de criminels psychopathes pour comprendre comment Bryce Lawrence fonctionnait, d'autant plus qu'il avait déjà tué son centurion pour le simple plaisir. Nico n'avait pas supporté l'idée qu'on puisse faire du mal à Reyna, Reyna qui, pour la quête, avait laissé sa seule famille derrière elle. Nico comprenait ce que c'était que d'avoir peur de perdre une sœur. Il se souvenait d'être décidé à faire en sorte que les deux filles de Bellone soient réunies à nouveau, pour leur donner cette chance qu'il n'avait pas eue avec Bianca. La monstruosité de Lawrence avait alimenté cette immense colère qu'il gardait en lui et alors ses pouvoirs s'étaient décuplés. Il avait senti la puissance pulser dans ses veines et était persuadé que son père lui avait donné un petit coup de pouce. Une nouvelle manière maladroite d'Hadès de lui dire qu'il était présent et l'aiderait car il avait gagné son respect et peut-être, un peu de son affection. Peut-être qu'un jour, il cesserait d'être ce dieu des Enfers qui l'avait terrorisé pour devenir le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais Nico n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Malgré sa décision que Gleeson Hedge et Reyna avaient trouvée juste, malgré le fait que ses deux amis ne l'avaient pas jugé, la culpabilité le rongeait. En dehors de ces deux-là, seul Will Solace savait. Il sourit à la simple évocation de ce nom et dut intimer à ses hormones de rester tranquilles, lesquelles obéirent difficilement. Will avait débarqué dans sa vie comme un cookie sorti du four, avec son plan foireux et des légionnaires qui le poursuivaient dans la diversion la plus stupide qui soit. Tout ce que le guérisseur avait trouvé à dire, c'était qu'il ne devait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs des ombres, sans quoi il mourrait. Pour un peu, Nico était persuadé qu'il lui aurait collé une ordonnance et fourré de l'ambroisie dans la bouche sans se soucier de l'urgence de la bataille. C'était le genre de personne qui risquait sa vie pour sauver des blessés, qui s'impliquait corps et âme dans la guérison de ses patients. Nico ne comptait plus les fois où il avait récupéré son copain épuisé, tenant à peine sur ses jambes après avoir abusé de ses formidables pouvoirs de guérisseur. Et dans ces moments-là, l'agaçant Will trouvait encore le moyen de vérifier qu'il avait mangé correctement.

Il s'étonnait encore d'avoir la chance de sortir avec le fils d'Apollon avec ses cheveux blonds comme les blés et ses yeux bleus pétillants, il pouvait avoir n'importe qui. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur un garçon malingre et pâle comme la mort, qui aurait fait passer Cerbère pour un être aimable. Il se rappelait encore des reproches de Will après la bataille contre Gaïa et contre les armées d'Octave, qui, loin de le considérer comme un monstre alors qu'il avait laissé le devin mourir, suivant le conseil de son père, était simplement vexé qu'il n'ait pas pris de ses nouvelles. D'autres l'auraient évité comme la peste ou regardé avec dégoût. Mais pas Will. Will Solace était une énigme et tenait à conserver son mystère. C'était le genre de garçon qui réussissait à mettre chacun de bonne humeur en entrant dans une pièce. Du moins était-ce comme ça que Nico le voyait et il côtoyait la bonne humeur autant que les Naïades le sable du désert. Mais le guérisseur savait l'apaiser.

Avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, ils passaient beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie et même sur la plage. Will respectait ses silences, mais posait des questions, sans jamais aborder le personnel. En bon médecin doué d'empathie, il savait que Nico se confierait lorsqu'il serait prêt. C'était là une qualité que le fils d'Hadès aimait particulièrement : Will ne le brusquait pas, il laissait son copain se découvrir peu à peu, brisait sa carapace avec douceur. Nico ne savait pas s'il devait se laisser faire ou avoir peur… Mais après tout, c'était lui qui s'était déclaré au jeune médecin. Et, avec délice, il devait l'avouer, il découvrait les joies de l'amour, même s'il n'osait toujours pas l'afficher pleinement en public. Même si tout le monde était au courant à la Colonie et que ses amis étaient ravis, la timidité et des années à refouler ses sentiments stoppaient le fils d'Hadès. Avec son empathie habituelle, Will le guidait peu à peu au sein de la jungle de questions que constituait une relation.

Chaque matin, il venait dans le bungalow 13 avant que ses compagnons ne s'éveillent pour apaiser son petit-ami, à peine sorti de ses cauchemars. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de le prendre dans ses bras et d'enfouir son nez dans les cheveux de Nico. Peu à peu, les tremblements s'apaisaient à mesure que les images d'un Bryce terrorisé s'effaçaient de son esprit.

 _« Tu n'as pas vu ses yeux, Will. Ils me suppliaient. Et j'ai continué, à aucun moment j'ai éprouvé de la pitié. Elle n'existe pas aux Enfers. Les juges ne connaissent pas la signification du mot « grâce ». J'ai toujours trouvé ça juste. Mais… Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce que j'ai fait était juste. J'avais envie… qu'il paie. Pour ce centurion qu'il avait assassiné. C'était pas un accident, j'en suis certain. Pour Reyna, aussi, parce que je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il lui fasse du mal._

 __ Nico… Bryce a tué des animaux et des gens par plaisir. »_

 _Le dégoût et la révolte habitaient toujours les paroles de son petit-ami dans ces moments. Guérisseur dévoué, Will était incapable de comprendre qu'on puisse aimer infliger de la souffrance aux gens._

 _« J'aurais probablement fait la même chose. Tu as voulu protéger tes amis et sans ça, Reyna aurait peut-être terminé comme Mary Jane Kelly et M'sieur Hedge et toi avec. J'aurais pas aimé annoncer à Mellie qu'elle devait élever Chuck toute seule._

 __ Je lui ai pris son humanité. Dans les Champs d'Asphodèle, les esprits errent sans but, pris dans une léthargie totale. Je l'ai condamné à ça._

 __ Hé, Mort Junior, il était déjà pas humain, tu ne peux pas lui avoir volé ce qu'il n'avait pas. Et tu lui as accordé un destin miséricordieux, je trouve. Sans ça, il aurait peut-être terminé dans les Champs du Châtiment et cela, même si son père était Orcus. »_

Will avait probablement raison, mais le fils des Enfers ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire à cette idée. Il avait du sang sur les mains. A quinze ans, à un âge où les jeunes ont pour seul souci leur prochaine interro et se faire remarquer par leur béguin, Nico di Angelo avait tué des monstres et même des gens. Il avait contemplé des horreurs et avait fait face au rejet, au point qu'il le définissait presque. Sa seule échappatoire était les instants passés en compagnie de son petit ami, bien que ce dernier soit occupé par l'arrivée récente d'Apollon, devenu humain suite à une punition de Zeus. Will travaillait en plus d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir réussir ses examens dans un lycée du monde des mortels, afin d'entamer des études de médecine. Le Roi Fantôme sortant avec un médecin si éblouissant qu'on se demandait s'il ne mangeait pas du soleil tous les matins, voilà qui était ironique…

« Nico ? »

Le fils d'Hadès sursauta mais son cerveau rappela dans la seconde à son cœur que cette voix était connue et qu'il pouvait continuer à battre la chamade, parce qu'elle appartenait à Will Solace, Soleil Eblouissant de son titre. C'était tellement différent, tellement nouveau. Will sentait le marshmallow grillé et une odeur inconnue. Odeur inconnue dont l'origine était les tâches sur son t-shirt orange sur lequel était inscrit « Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Si vous êtes un monstre, passez votre chemin, merci. ».

« Du jus de fruits, la petite Eryn, répondit le fils d'Apollon à la question silencieuse de son copain. »

Il s'approcha doucement et prit son « ennui particulier » dans ses bras, lequel ne recula pas, savourant la sensation délicieuse du corps du médecin contre le sien, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas sous la torture. Timidement, il posa la tête contre l'épaule musclée du jeune homme, légèrement plus grand que lui.

« Heureusement que je n'ai pas à jouer les nounous avec Hazel.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle te laisserait faire, rit le chef du bungalow 7, et Franck non plus. Tu fais déjà office de grand frère protecteur prêt à envoyer Cerbère aux trousses de Franck si jamais il s'avise de blesser Hazel. Et puis, elle n'a pas cinq ans et ne renverse donc pas du jus de fruits sur les gens.

_ La ferme, Solace, bougonna Nico.

_ Toujours aussi charmant, di Angelo. J'aurais bien aimé t'avoir avec moi. Il faudra que tu viennes, un jour. Tu verras, ce n'est pas si terrible, si on excepte la fois où Clarisse a failli assassiner Percy parce qu'il lui avait envoyé un jet d'eau en pleine face. Même Gaïa était moins flippante que Clarisse à ce moment-là.

_ Un jour… Peut-être. Je ne suis pas fan des foules, tu le sais. C'est déjà miraculeux que je sorte dans la journée et que je vienne te donner un coup de main à l'infirmerie, objecta le Roi Fantôme, qui retint un rire en imaginant l'énième scène de dispute entre les deux meilleurs ennemis de la Colonie.

_ Tant que tu ne me repousses pas, ça me va. Par contre, j'espère que tu as fait honneur aux carrés d'ambroisie que je t'ai ordonné de prendre. Ordre du docteur.

_ T'es chiant, Solace.

_ Je sais, c'est ma spécialité et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

_ J'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais, grogna Nico.

_ Mais tu l'as pensé très fort donc c'est pareil, fanfaronna Will.

_ Bon, cette fois, tu la fermes vraiment, sinon je te fous dehors et je te laisse à la merci des harpies et crois-le ou non, l'idée d'avoir du hachis en guise d'ennui particulier ne m'enchante pas plus que ça.»

Will s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Nico, chassant toute timidité, l'embrassa. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ce baiser, car le fils des Enfers n'était pas doux. Il s'accrocha au ridicule t-shirt de Will qui semblait ne pas trouver son ennui particulier si ennuyeux que ça. Il avait un foyer. Dans les bras de Will, il se sentait enfin à sa place.


End file.
